


A Perfect Plan

by dragontara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth Plan Malfoy Style, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loves planning and keeping his life well-organized, but some things just infuriatingly refuse to be planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompt #31 – Birth Plan at Harrydracompreg  
> and Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #85 – discreet, honor, trust, luxury, scarlet - in LiveJournal.  
> Betaed by wonderful gusx217.  
> Kyencha has translated this fic in Vietnamese, you can find it here: http://harryxdraco.wordpress.com/2013/08/03/ke-hoach-hoan-hao-dragontara/

A PERFECT PLAN

 

Draco lounged on the terrace sipping his third cup of tea and leafed lazily through the Daily Prophet. He was enjoying his peaceful morning, especially when the rest of his day was already planned thoroughly. Draco liked his life well-organized and that required a lot of planning ahead.

 

He had his daily routines like when he woke up, had his bath and breakfast, dressing and so on. Then he had his weekly routines like lunch dates with Pansy, massage and manicure, dinner with his mother, and then there were things he did monthly like shopping trips to France, usually accompanied by Pansy.

 

The only thing in his life he couldn't plan was his husband; the most annoying, irritating, unpredictable man he knew, Harry Potter. Draco had already given up on trying to organize Harry's life too, or even trying to fit Harry's career-filled schedule into the most delicate parts of his well-planned life. Harry was part of the big events in Draco's life if he was lucky, but more often than not something always came up and ruined everything.

 

Draco rubbed his swollen stomach with affection; that would be a huge part of their life soon enough that even Harry was ready to make sacrifices for. The baby was due in two weeks and Draco had managed to persuade Harry to take an early paternal leave from MLE starting today. It was the only way to guarantee Harry's presence when the baby was born. Harry had been the only wild card in Draco's birth plan: was he going to be there for Draco and the baby or not? Now his work wasn't able to meddle his plans and Draco wasn't going to let him out of his sight until the baby was safely born and in their loving arms.

 

Of course, Draco had also planned his childbirth in detail. Precisely one week before the due date his carefully selected midwife who specialized in Veela pregnancies and labour would be arriving to the Manor where Draco had decided to give birth to their first child. He had changed and re-furnished one suite into a comfortable but stylish nest for his childbirth. A big comfortable bed dominated the bedroom surrounded with every imaginable entertainment he could think of for the time spent between the contractions. He knew the contractions were going to be uncomfortable but Malfoy's never whined, not even in distress. That's why he wanted to have some entertainment to distract him from his labour pains.

 

The ensuite bathroom was pure luxury too; the large bathtub was spelled to change it's shape every time Draco would wish to relax in a different position during the labour. He had heard that bathing helped to relax and that sounded like a perfect way to get through the harder times. Draco had also demanded a big-screen television installed both on the bathroom and bedroom walls; Harry had introduced the muggle invention to him and after that he couldn't live without it. He had to have his daily dose of colourful drama that Harry called soap-ballet or something. Harry laughed at his obsession but naturally it had been all Harry's fault to begin with.

 

Anyway, Draco was happy with all his planning; everything would go perfectly well. He loved the idea of giving birth to his baby in the Malfoy family home where he had been born himself, surrounded by his ancestors. The family magic was very important for pure-bloods but of course Harry didn't understand. He'd had the audacity to suggest that Draco give birth at St. Mungo's – what a ludicrous idea! Draco giving birth at St. Mungo's would probably be an honor for the hospital faculty but he didn't trust them enough to let one of the most important events of his entire life to take place at a public hospital. With an experienced midwife who knew how to deal with a Veela pregnancy and labour Draco knew the whole ordeal would be handled with discretion and dignity.

 

Draco struggled to his feet and headed back inside the house to get ready for his weekly appointment with his masseur and beauticians who were going to do his hair, nails and other beauty treatments he required. He enjoyed getting primped and pampered, enjoying every minute of it. He wanted to look good because Harry had promised to take him out tonight, having a reservation at a new popular restaurant, Scarlet Spell, where other people had to wait for weeks to get a reservation. Harry had made it in one day and Draco beamed. Sometimes it was worth having a famous husband, it definitely meant better service.

 

Harry came home from work in time for a change. Draco was already sitting in the drawing room ready to go. Usually it was Harry who had to wait for Draco to get ready but tonight Draco wasn't wasting any time. He was ready to go out and be proudly presented.

 

”You're ready to go already? That's new,” Harry grinned as he leaned down to kiss Draco.

 

”Yes, I'm ready. Don't you know how unfashionable it is to be late for your reservation in such an extremely wanted restaurant?” Draco kissed him back and shooed him out. ”Go get ready, we'll leave in fifteen minutes.”

 

Harry chuckled and ran up the stairs two at a time.

 

They arrived at the Scarlet Spell right in time to see every other table in the restaurant already occupied. Only one table in the middle of the upper level of the restaurant was empty, and immediately after their arrival they were taken to it. Everyone's eyes were staring at them and while Harry looked a bit uncomfortable, Draco preened under the attention. He squeezed Harry's arm a little more possessively and let his rounded stomach show clearly.

 

As usual, Harry let Draco order both of their dinners and desserts. He also patiently listened to Draco's usual complaining about not being able to enjoy the good wine while he was pregnant. Harry comforted him holding his hand and kissing his knuckles and Draco couldn't help but beam when he noticed several envious glances shot towards them. Draco enjoyed the attention and kissed his handsome husband on the cheek. They smiled at each other when Draco froze.

 

”What's wrong, love?” Harry asked.

 

”I... I don't know. Feels weird,” Draco said frowning. He cringed when he felt a painful twist inside his belly.

 

”Is it the baby? We’d better go to St. Mungo's to get you checked out.” Harry was already getting to his feet.

 

”No, it's probably nothing. Let's just get back home, I'm getting a bit tired.” Actually Draco wasn't tired at all but he wanted to avoid going to St. Mungo's at any cost. He decided to summon his Veela midwife as soon as possible just in case the baby didn't respect his birth plan and wait until the due date.

 

Harry agreed to go home and paid the bill before helping Draco up from his seat. When they stepped down the stairs to the ground level of the restaurant, Draco abruptly grunted and bent over. He clutched his stomach with one hand and crushingly gripped Harry's arm with the other.

 

Harry stilled and supported him so he didn't fall.

 

”It's the baby, isn't it? No arguments, we're going straight to St. Mungo's,” Harry declared and helped Draco to the Floo in the lobby.

 

Draco was unhappy. No, scratch that. He was fuming. This wasn't how he had planned ending the evening! He could only hope that this was only a digestion problem or something like that.

 

When they arrived at St. Mungo's they were ushered straight to an examination room. A mediwitch and a healer cast several diagnosing spells over Draco and the healer smiled.

 

”Nothing to worry about. There's nothing wrong, your baby just has decided to arrive. A little early, I presume?”

 

”Nothing to worry about? The baby isn't due until a fortnight! I can't give birth yet, I'm not ready!” Draco cried out clearly panicking. Harry squeezed his hand and bent down to kiss him.

 

”Calm down, love, you are in good hands. Everything is going well,” he murmured in Draco's ear.

 

”Nothing is going well, Potter! I want to give birth in my own rooms as I had planned and now everything will be ruined! I refuse to give birth in here, I want my own rooms!” Draco almost wailed.

 

Draco tried to get up but another painful twist inside him made him collapse back onto the bed. He cursed and yelled at Harry but there was nothing he or anyone could do. The baby was coming and Draco had no choice but to accept the fact that he was going to give birth to their child in St. Mungo's after all.

 

It was a long night, for all of them. Draco made sure that everyone knew how much pain he was in and how uncomfortable he felt. The healers and mediwitches escaped the room every chance they got, but Harry bore through it all. He encouraged Draco, listened patiently to all his bitching, cursing and complaining and rubbed his back and supported his husband in every way he could. Eventually they were all exhausted but fortunately by then the baby was ready to come. After several minutes of relentless pushing a dark haired baby boy was born and made his appearance clear with a shrill scream. Draco collapsed in the bed falling half-unconscious but Harry perked up at seeing his son.

 

”Draco, it's a boy! It's a baby boy! We really are fathers now. Thank you so much, love, you are amazing.”

 

Harry kissed his husband over and over again and Draco wasn't quite sure if he wanted to smile at his husband or hex him. He definitely wasn't going to spread his legs to Harry anytime soon; this wasn't the experience he wanted to repeat in the near future.

 

Later, when they laid in the bed together cradling their son in their arms and admiring his soft skin, black hair and silvery blue eyes, Draco brushed his finger on the baby's cheek.

 

”Son, I should have known that you'd take after the wrong father: impossible to plan anything with you and always doing everything your own way. Definitely another Potter, Merlin help me.”

 

Harry chuckled and leaned to kiss his husband, “Even the both of us together don’t have a chance against you, my dear.”

 

The End


End file.
